<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Thank You by wood_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698787">Say Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals'>wood_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Safe House [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Compersion, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara, Jax and Juice find themselves in a safe house for some reason or another. Jax wants to scare Juice a little, Tara wants to see him do something else to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juice Ortiz/Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Juice Ortiz, Tara Knowles/Juice Ortiz/Jax Teller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Safe House [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Jax said, walking into the small kitchen. Juice was sitting at the table when Jax came over, kicking at the leg of his chair as he walked by him. Juice started, looking up at him nervously. “Good first night?”</p><p>Juice laughed, gripping tight onto his coffee mug, though the ceramic burned against his hands. “Oh, yeah, sure, the couch was fine.”</p><p>He tried to take a sip of the coffee when Jax said, “I meant first night with Tara, but sure, tell me more about the couch.” Juice coughed sharply, hurrying to put down the coffee cup in front of him as he choked, sloshing the hot liquid over his fingers. He stood up, face red.</p><p>Jax watched him, face slack, eyes stern. Juice laughed again, awkwardly, grabbing at a tea towel and backing away from the table slightly, stuttering as he spoke. “Ha, Tara, yeah, that’s… that’s a funny one, Jax, you know,” Juice said, still coughing slightly, tears at the edges of his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at the front door.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re jumpy,” Jax said, taking a slow step towards him. He backed him into the living room just by slowly walking towards him. “You think anything happens in this house, to my girl, and I don’t know about it? How stupid do you think I am, Juice?”</p><p>All Juice could think was, Tara said it’d be okay, she said it was okay, but he knew he couldn’t say that, couldn’t throw her under the bus. He stuttered, “I—I don’t think you’re stupid. No. I. Jax, I’m sorry, man, really, it won’t happen again, I just—”</p><p>“You just what?” Jax backed Juice up against the couch. He fell onto it, and Jax stared down at him. “Huh? What are you going to say? You just couldn’t help yourself?”</p><p>“I got no excuse,” Juice said, raising his hands in defeat. His heart was beating in his throat, and he couldn’t believe Jax wasn’t throwing fists already. He knew it was coming, and he’d rather take it than put Tara at risk.</p><p>Jax’s voice went low, and Juice had to strain to hear it. “You know, if you want to taste me so bad, you could go straight to the source, instead of using Tara like that,” he said, looking down at him. Juice’s eyes snapped up, confusion and fear written across his face. “I thought Tig was joking when he talked about you, but I guess you really are hungry for it.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Juice said, defensive, a little angry now. He didn’t flaunt it around the club, and he mostly went for girls, but yeah, he liked guys sometimes, too. That didn’t make him some kind of— whatever Jax was implying about him.</p><p>“I’m saying,” Jax said, reaching forward and grabbing Juice by the back of the head, pulling his face towards his jeans, his cock. “If you want to blow me that bad, then come to me.”</p><p>Juice went red, fighting hard to pull away from him, but his grip was tight. He felt the anger bubbling up, though he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Then he heard, “Jackson!”</p><p>Tara sounded angry, and Jax immediately let go of Juice’s head. He turned around to face her, and Juice scrambled off the couch, putting space between him and Jax, halfway to the door.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing? Sit down!” Tara said, not quite yelling, gesturing Jax back towards the couch. Jax huffed a little, sitting down on the couch, legs spread, looking a little smug. Tara’s attention turned towards Juice next, “Relax, baby, I’m sorry. He’s being an idiot.”</p><p>Juice gaped at her like a fish, glancing back and forth between Tara and Jax. “I…”</p><p>Tara tilted her head to the side slightly, smiling apologetically at Juice. “I’m sorry. I should have done more to explain last night, or maybe last night should’ve waited until we all talked together, but I just… I’m not always the most patient person.”</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Juice said slowly, starting to stand up straighter now, lowering the hand that he had reached out for the front door. “What’s going on? Explain what?”</p><p>“Jax knows. We talked about it, all of this, before we came out here,” Tara said, shooting a glare at Jax when he laughed a little. “We’d talked before about asking you to join us, but things were always so busy and messy, and so when this came up, I kind of… jumped at the opportunity. And now Jax thinks he’s being funny, scaring the shit out of you, even though he sent me out here last night.”</p><p>Juice looked over at Jax, who was smirking up at Tara.</p><p>Tara walked over to Juice, pressing her body up against his, cupping his face in her hands. Jax swore under his breath behind them, and Juice couldn’t help but look past her, to see Jax glaring at him from the couch. “Look at me, baby,” Tara said softly to Juice, pulling him into a kiss. She tasted like mint toothpaste, and the kiss was soft. When she pulled back, she said, “I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?”</p><p>Juice, breathless, replied quickly, “Yeah. Fuck. Of course.”</p><p>Jax stood up, looking half ready for a fight. Juice twitched a little, scared. Tara turned around and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Jackson,” she said gently, and Juice could see him take a deep breath, his shoulders lowering slightly. “We talked about this. It’s Juice. He’s not going to use this against you, he loves you. I love you, baby. We’re safe here. And right now you’re kind of making me look bad.”</p><p>Juice heard Jax laugh, half reluctant to give in, half drowning in fondness for Tara. He couldn’t blame him, Juice thought, Tara was kind of remarkable right now, the way she was handling them both.</p><p>Tara turned towards Juice again. She let her back lean up against Jax, pulling his arms around her waist, smiling at him. “So, while we’re here, do you want to… do stuff with us? You can say no, of course, now or any time later. But of course, me and Jax would appreciate your… discretion, either way.”</p><p>Juice felt his jaw hanging open, and he had to push himself to respond. He nodded first, offering her a nervous smile. He glanced back at Jax, but he wasn’t glaring at Juice any more, just looking down at Tara, pressing his face into her hair. “I. Fuck. Yeah, yeah, I’m down. If this is real. It’s hot, I’m down.”</p><p>Tara laughed, which made Juice laugh, and she said, “Why don’t you sit down on the couch this time? I have an idea.”</p><p>Juice moved easily, watching Jax, like one might watch a wild dog, but he was completely absorbed in Tara. She turned around, kissing him. Juice sat down on the couch, leaning back a little, watching them. Jax had one hand in her hair, one settled in the small of her back. They looked perfect together.</p><p>Eventually they pulled apart, and Tara said something quietly to Jax. He looked over her shoulder at Juice, who shrunk a little in his seat, but then he turned back to Tara and nodded.</p><p>The two of them broke apart, and Jax walked over to Juice first. He stood in front of the couch for a moment, looking at him like he was daring him to say something, but Juice knew when to keep his mouth shut. Then he knelt down in front of him. Juice sat up straight, glancing back at Tara.</p><p>Tara smiled. She walked over and sat on the floor beside Juice’s legs, facing Jax. She leaned on Juice and pushed a strand of hair out of Jax’s face, tucking it back behind his ear.</p><p>She looked up at Juice. “I want Jax to show you he’s serious about this, and that he’s sorry for treating you like that. Is it okay if he gives you a blow job?” Her tone was nonchalant, even if her question was anything but.</p><p>“I— yeah. That’s okay, that’s great, yeah,” Juice said. He felt like all of the air was being drained from the room, and he was glad he was sitting down because he felt a little dizzy. The sight of his Vice President kneeling before him, his girlfriend kissing him minutes earlier, the whole thing felt like something out of Penthouse magazine, a dirty dream that was somehow dirtier than any dream he’d had before.</p><p>Tara turned back to Jax. She touched his jaw, lightly, and he looked at her. “You heard him. He wants you,” she said, encouraging. “You know what to do. You know what feels good.”</p><p>Jax looked up at Juice, eyes sharp. “Don’t touch my hair,” he said, voice a little raw.</p><p>“Course,” Juice said automatically, raising his hands up in front of him.</p><p>He watched as Jax moved forward, undoing his belt and opening his jeans. Juice had to bite down on his bottom lip to stay quiet, he was already hard, and the fact that he didn’t know if Jax was about to blow him or bite a piece of him off was only making him want it more. Maybe he was spending too much time around Tig and it was rubbing off on him.</p><p>Jax was rough as he tugged his jeans and his briefs down, just a couple inches, just enough to pull his cock out. Juice couldn’t help but moan, his eyes squeezing shut, doing his best to keep his legs still and not squeeze at Jax.</p><p>He felt Jax stroke him, slowly, and he pushed his eyes open, panting slightly. Tara was still leaning against his knee, watching the scene unfold, eyes dark, a little smile on her face. Jax looked… nervous, Juice thought, looking at him now. That thought made Juice realize that this could be the first time Jax had ever touched another man like this, that Juice could be the first person to have his cock in Jax’s mouth, and he whined softly, hips lifting off the couch.</p><p>Jax glanced up at him and Tara laughed softly, kissing Juice’s knee but keeping her eyes on Jax. “You hear that, baby? He sounds like he can barely stand it, he wants you so bad. I told you.”</p><p>Juice swallowed, hard, and looked back down at Jax, his eyelids only half open, his hands closed into fists, pushing into the couch cushions on either side of him. He couldn’t get a full breath in.</p><p>Jax stroked him a couple more times, slow, careful. Maybe a little curious.</p><p>When Jax finally leaned forward, lips spreading, mouth opening so he could take Juice into his mouth, Juice had to fight every impulse in his body to keep his hips from jerking up, to keep his hands at his sides. He glanced over at Tara again, quick, and she leaned in to kiss his knee again.</p><p>The warm heat of a mouth closed around his cock, and Juice whimpered, moaning and squirming against the couch, already so close, too close to the edge. It wasn’t just any mouth around him, tongue pressing up against him, tasting him, it was Jax Teller. His friend. His Brother. His Vice President. And his gorgeous girl was sitting on the floor beside him, looking up at him like he couldn’t do anything wrong.</p><p>“F-fuck, I—can’t,” Juice said, voice strangled, moaning, his hips bucking up slightly, and he felt Jax’s teeth drag over the sensitive skin of his length, sharp and scraping, and he came, hard. He swore, and felt Tara’s hand reach up, holding at his hip and keeping him steady through his orgasm, as it pulsed through him, into Jax’s mouth, and Jax didn’t pull away until he was a shaking, empty mess.</p><p>His eyes were too heavy to open, so he simply panted into the open room, limp and boneless against the couch, hands open on either side of him, palms up. He kept his promise. He heard a sound; it was Jax spitting on the floor, and he smirked a little.</p><p>Tara made an unhappy little sound beside him. “Since it’s your first time, I’ll let you get away with that, but next time ask him to wear a condom if you don’t want to swallow.”</p><p>“Yes’m,” Jax said, and Juice opened his eyes in time to see him spitting on the floor again, probably trying to get the aftertaste of him out of his mouth. Juice laughed.</p><p>Tara gave Juice an evil eye and said, “You keep laughing and I’ll make you clean it up. With your tongue.”</p><p>That shut Juice up pretty quick, and it was Jax’s turn to laugh now. He sat back on the floor, pushing a hand back through his hair and running his tongue over his teeth.</p><p>“Well?” Tara said to Juice, and he blinked sleepily at her. “Say thank you, baby.”</p><p>Juice smirked, already half asleep. He raised a hand and waved at Jax, “Thank you, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>